Cantada por um carnívoro?
by Drika.Veras
Summary: Era pra ser algo tão simples! Uma missão e então voltar para casa. Mas ele teve que transformar tudo isso em uma confusão!


**[Chrome - Ilha de Maui, Aeroporto - 7:15 A.M.] **

Chrome olha pela janela do avião, a pista de pouso estava apenas com o movimento rotineiro dos trabalhadores de Kahului. Estava acordada desde o dia anterior, quando fora do Japão aos Estados Unidos e de lá pegara outro para a ilha de Maui, no arquipélago do Havaí. Sentia-se cansada, mas ele estava impecável. Se sentia cansaço, não demonstrava, pois assim como ela havia enfrentado aquela viagem longa sem dormir. E não podiam dormir, ao menos não por enquanto. Não podiam ser vistos ali.

Desafivelou o cinto do avião e levantou-se procurando a bagagem de mão em que colocara os documentos deles. Hibari desceu na frente colocando a mão a frente do rosto para proteger os olhos do sol. Desce, juntando-se ao moreno, e seguem para fazer o check-in.

**[Hibari – Aeroporto, Ilha de Maui – 7:17 A.M]**

Quando chegou ao check-in pude perceber o quanto aquele estúpido do Tsuna estava certo. Mesmo estando tão distante do destino, havia vigilância na ilha. Perguntava-se, com um sorriso irônico a brincar pelos lábios, se haveria algum prêmio por suas cabeças. Finalmente teria um pouco de ação depois de 15 horas dentro de aviões. Mas ela não deixaria isso acontecer. Assim que percebeu, aproximou-se dele segurando seu braço.

-Aja como se fôssemos apenas turistas. Não podemos perder tempo, Hibari-san.

Ele sabia disso. Mas até que se divertiria com um pouco de ação. Mostraram os documentos e passaram. Para todos os efeitos, eles eram um surfista e sua jovem esposa, por mais que lhe incomodasse trabalhar com outra pessoa. Chrome havia usado sua habilidade com ilusões e modificado ligeiramente suas aparências.

Ela continuava quase do mesmo jeito que antes, mas no lugar do tapa olho estava um olho mesmo com exatamente a mesma cor do outro, e os cabelos estavam mais claros. Usava um vestido curto e tinha em mãos um óculos de sol. Mas quando viu seu reflexo no vidro de uma das portas, olhou para ela de maneira incrédula. Ela havia deixado-o louro, e como se não fosse o suficiente, parecia estar usando bermuda e aquelas estúpidas camisetas floridas.

-Você não podia pensar em nada melhor?

-Bom, estão procurando por uma mulher com um tapa olho e um homem alto, moreno e de terno. Eu apenas modifiquei o exterior. Se quer saber, até que não ficou tão ruim em você

Olhou de canto apenas para vê-la sorrir brevemente. Ela ainda estava de braços dados com ele, e isso ainda incomodava, mas não tanto quanto estar na companhia de Tsuna ou qualquer outro dos amigos dele. Aqueles estúpidos davam-lhe urticárias, mas ela... Bom, com ela não era tão ruim.

Da Ilha de Maui, foram de barco até uma ilha menor nas proximidades chamada Ilha de Lanai. Era lá que estava o seu alvo.

**[Chrome –04/07 – Hotel, Ilha Lanai – 8:47 A. M]**

Chrome coloca as malas no quarto e senta-se na cama sentindo a maciez do tecido. Uma das vantagens da família Vongola, era sempre ter os melhores aposentos. Pode ouvir Hibari no quarto ao lado. Tira da bolsa de mão um pequeno computador e liga-o.

-Q.G. vocês estão aí?

-Como vai Chrome? – fala a voz animada de Yamamoto – Fez uma boa viagem?

-Fiz sim.

-Esse lugar é o paraíso do surf. Ah, estou morrendo de inveja de vocês.

-Não viemos aqui para surfar Yamamoto-san.

-Eu sei – sua voz tornou-se mais séria – Foram seguidos?

-Havia guardas no aeroporto, mas consegui distraí-los com facilidade. – fala com um pouco de orgulho

-É assim que se fala! – diz ele animado, ela sorri – Vou passar pra vocês os mapas e turnos dos guardas. – o computador deu um pequeno bip ao receber os arquivos enviados – Vocês só vão invadir pela manhã, então descansem pelo resto do dia.

-Claro.

-Estaremos acompanhando vocês aqui do Q.G.

Com outro bip a comunicação é encerrada. Guarda o computador de volta na bolsa de mão e, em seguida, abre as cortinas aspirando o ar tropical. Estavam ali para cumprir uma missão.

**[Quartel general da Vongola – uma semana antes]**

-Nossos contatos na ONU e CIA informaram que há suspeitas de um atentado nuclear tendo como alvo a Rússia e países vizinhos – fala Tsuna; seus guardiões estavam sentados numa mesa de reuniões, com exceção de Hibari que ficou em pé o mais longe possível deles – Ao que tudo indica o mandante está aqui – ele aponta para um pequeno ponto num arquipélago

-Então é só irmos lá e acabar com os planos dele – fala Ryohei batendo o punho na mesa

-Não podemos chegar assim, é muito arriscado para os civis – fala Tsuna – Primeiro devemos ter certeza de que realmente esse projeto está sendo executado. Só quando tivermos certeza é que podemos tomar uma atitude.

-Mas não podemos esperar até que as ogivas estejam prontas – fala Gokudera – Ou seria tarde demais até para impedir o lançamento.

-Então o que vamos fazer? – pergunta Yamamoto, como sempre ele era um poço de tranquilidade – Não podemos atacar sem provas e quando tivermos evidências o suficiente pode ser tarde demais.

-Boss, eu posso ir – fala Chrome com sua voz suave soando pela primeira vez naquela sala.

-É perigoso Chrome. – fala Tsuna; odiava colocar as garotas nessas missões, especialmente Chrome

-Posso me infiltrar. Minha habilidade com ilusões permitiria que eu entrasse e saísse sem ser notada e com provas concretas sobre as ogivas.

-Parando pra pensar, a Chrome já conseguiu se infiltrar em lugares piores antes. – fala Gokudera, coloca a mão no queixo pensativo

Antes. Aquela palavra doeu para Chrome. Antes de a Vongola fazer parte de sua vida, antes de ser deixada com eles, antes de Mukuro ter sumido.

-Mas não deixa de ser perigoso. De acordo com Gianini, o número de seguranças na ilha triplicou sem contar os que protegem diretamente a mansão. – fala Tsuna – Por mais que você seja habilidosa Chrome, lutar contra muitos guardas seria um problema. – ele levanta os olhos da mesa para o outro lado da sala – Você poderia ir com ela Hibari-san?

-Eu posso ir no lugar dele – fala Ryohei com energia

-Colonello pediu sua ajuda num campo do Afeganistão, não acho que voltaria a tempo – fala Tsuna – Gokudera-kun ficará aqui monitorando a operação junto com Yamamoto-kun. Lambo ainda não pode participar de operações desse porte. – fala antes que lambo pudesse protestar – Hibari-san, você e a Chrome já trabalharam antes, conhecem o estilo um do outro. Seria até mais fácil

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Hibari, com exceção de Chrome. Para ela não fazia diferença ir sozinha ou com alguém.

-Não faz diferença pra mim – fala o moreno saindo da sala

Tsuna sorri. Vindo de Hibari aquilo era um sim.

**[Chrome – Hotel, Ilha Lanai – 4:30 A. M.]**

Hibari estava sentado no sofá, verificando os aparelhos de comunicação, quando Chrome abriu a porta do quarto. Usava uma calça escura e uma blusa folgada branca, afivelava um cinto grosso na cintura enquanto andava.

-Bom dia Hibari-san – fala com um pequeno sorriso

-Vamos sair às cinco horas em ponto, devemos chegar à mansão as cinco e trinta.

-Claro – fala ela com um pequeno sorriso – Não imaginei que entregariam o café da manhã tão cedo. E até colocaram uma flor. – ela senta-se em frente à bandeja que estava posta sobre a mesa e pega a flor com delicadeza. – É tão perfumada. – fala aproximando a flor amarelada do rosto – Nunca vi essa flor antes. Será que é uma nativa?

Hibari não respondeu. Ele nunca responderia esse tipo de coisa, duvidava até mesmo que ele se interessasse. Mas a flor era muito bonita, com pétalas alaranjadas perto da sépala que iam clareando até um amarelo vivo à medida que chegava no fim das pétalas.

**[Hibari – noroeste da Ilha Lanai – 5:28 A.M.]**

Estavam escondidos pela névoa de Chrome. Com um binóculo, podia ver pelo menos vinte guardas na parte externa do prédio e pela informação de Yamamoto havia mais quatro em cada andar.

-Trinta e dois guardas. – fala Hibari

-Deve haver mais no lado oeste e no interior do prédio. – fala Gokudera pelo fone que tinha no ouvido. – Falta um minuto para a hora combinada.

-Não esqueça o que você tem que fazer – fala Hibari olhando para ela, a moça apenas confirma com um aceno e aperta firmemente o tridente que carregava.

-Ouviu isso? – pergunta ela

Um helicóptero passa por cima de suas cabeças na direção sudeste. Chrome pega o binóculo com Hibari e passa o número de identificação dele para Gokudera.

-É apenas um empresarial, transporta pessoas do hotel onde estavam para a Maui. Vocês tem trinta segundos.

Chrome retira a ilusão que cobria Hibari e ele pega suas tonfas. Segue na direção da casa sem olhar para trás para ver se a garota fizera o que foi combinado. Estava concentrado na sua missão ali. Quando um dos guardas ameaça-o, com habilidade retira a arma de suas mãos e acerta-o no rosto. O segundo guarda, nem pensou duas vezes antes de começar a atirar, mas ele era mais rápido. Antes que pudesse perceber, já estava próximo do segundo e como fizera antes, deixou-o nocauteado. O som de tiros chamou a atenção dos outros. Dez guardas vieram na sua direção e pode ver que outros cinco estavam postos nas janelas.

Com um sorriso levanta o braço pondo-se em posição de combate. Finalmente uma missão em que poderia se divertir.

**[Chrome – Primeiro andar do prédio, noroeste Ilha Lanai – 5:38 A.M.]**

-Vire a direta no segundo corredor. – fala Gokudera.

Chrome vira no corredor e encontra alguns guardas postos a janela atirando em algo na direção da entrada. Sem dificuldade passa por eles mantendo a ilusão o mais estável possível.

-Você vai encontrar uma porta a sua direita. Entre nela e desça as escadas.

Atravessa a porta e desce as escadas correndo. Precisava ser rápida, não sabia por quanto tempo Hibari poderia segurá-los.

-Agora vire a esquerda quando sair da escada, você vai encontrar um escritório

Havia apenas uma porta no lado esquerdo, entretanto dois guardas com potentes metralhadoras estavam a postos. Não parecia que eles sairiam só por causa de Hibari. Segura o tridente com força e concentra-se. Aproxima-se dos guardas.

Ao vê-la, começam a atirar fazendo a ilusão desaparecer. Chrome surge por trás deles e o da direita é nocauteado. Ao perceber isso, o da esquerda atira contra ela, mas a verdadeira Chrome acerta-o com o tridente, primeiro nas costas e depois na cabeça. A ilusão que estava entre os guardas desaparece e a porta, que havia levado vários tiros, abre com facilidade.

Procurou por todo o escritório qualquer sinal de que haveria a construção das ogivas, mas não encontrou nada. O som dos tiros agora se concentravam no andar acima de sua cabeça.

-Não encontro Gokudera-san. Não está aqui.

-Tem que estar aí Chrome. Procure por um cofre ou passagem.

Começa a tatear as paredes, remover os quadros e mesinhas. Quando empurrou o tapete encontrou uma fundo falso de madeira. Retira-o e encontra o cofre, este exigia tanto uma senha quanto a leitura de digitais. Chrome coloca um pequeno aparelho sobre o leitor do cofre e as impressões são inseridas. Uma luzinha verde se acende. O mesmo aparelho começa a identificar a senha eletrônica.

5

O som de tiros aumenta abruptamente.

51

Os passos tornam-se mais apressados.

517

E então um grito de vitória.

-Hibari foi atingido – fala Gokudera atônito

-Não. – fala ela baixo

-Não conseguimos contato com ele

51730

Chrome pega de volta os leitores e prende-os no cinto. Sai da sala subindo as escadas a toda velocidade.

**[Hibari – Entrada do prédio, noroeste Ilha Lanai – 5:52 a. m.]**

Sente uma picada no braço e vê um dardo. Arranca-o jogando para o lado. Começou a ver tudo embaçado e sentia dificuldade de se manter de pé. Todo seu corpo estava paralisando e com certeza não demoraria a atingir os órgãos vitais. Cai, seus olhos estavam completamente embaçados e distinguiu um grito de vitória.

Jeito estranho de terminar. Pensa com desgosto

Então o som de tiros recomeça, mais frequente que antes. Entretanto os sons começavam a ficar distantes.

-Hibari-san! – pode ouvir a voz de Chrome. O que ela ainda estava fazendo lá? Devia ter fugido. Pode vê-la através da neblina em seus olhos. E então ela sumiu novamente, outra vez recomeçou o som de tiros.

Tentou levantar-se, apenas o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos guardas e deixá-la fugir, mas seu corpo não mais o obedecia.

**[Chrome – Entrada do prédio, noroeste da ilha Lanai – 5:53 A. M.]**

Usando suas ilusões Chrome, desviava a atenção dos guardas para o prédio. Haviam sido cercados e um dos guardas do escritório saíra do prédio. Criou as ilusões de forma que os guardas pareceram ser os invasores e ela e Hibari dois guardas que foram rendidos. O que acabara de sair dispara contra os outros guardas e Chrome abaixa-se para não ser atingida na troca de tiros.

Ao abaixar-se viu um dardo pequeno, caído próximo de onde Hibari estava. O guarda que saíra havia atirado fatalmente em todos os outros e Chrome levanta-se

-Você está bem? – pergunta o guarda

-Estou. Obrigada – ela acerta o guarda na cabeça fazendo ele cair para o lado – Gokudera-san, acho que o Hibari foi envenenado. Encontrei um dardo próximo a ele

-Chrome... daí... deu?! Fuja... gor...lev... bari... cê

-Preciso ajudar o Hibari-san.

Chrome tira o comunicador do ouvido, havia entendido o suficiente, mas sabia que dardos venenos não costumam levar tempo para fazer efeito. Dispara para os arredores procurando por alguém que possuísse uma zarabatana. Encontrou um homem , estava ferido e não conseguia andar. Usando sua ilusão tomou a forma do guarda que protegia o escritório

-Você está bem? – pergunta colocando a mão sobre o ombro do homem

-Sim, senhor.

Chrome fez um torniquete na perna do homem para impedir o grande fluxo de sangue.

-Um dos nossos foi atingido por um dardo. Você tem o antídoto?

-Sim, está ali – ele aponta para uma caixa pequena, estava com a tampa levantada e pode ver vários dardos como o que atingiu Hibari.

-Onde está? – pergunta trazendo a caixa para perto de si e ouve um clic

-Não acertei nenhum dos nossos com um dardo. Atingi apenas o intruso – ele aponta a arma para a cabeça de Chrome

**[Tsuna - Quartel general da Vongola, Namimori – 7:53 A. M.]**

Olhava apreensivo para o monitor do computador. Gokudera e Yamamoto assistiam simultaneamente nove noticiários de todo o planeta. Tinha muita sorte por Gokudera em dez anos ter aprendido a falar mais 18 línguas.

-Nos Estados Unidos o ataque foi considerado um treinamento para os soldados. No próprio Havaí não está muito diferente, apenas acrescente um depoimento do dono da propriedade. Nenhuma notícia em outros canais por enquanto. – fala Gokudera olhando de relance para trás.

-Ótimo. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto procurem na internet qualquer coisa relacionada a isso. Não podemos deixar que nenhuma foto ou vídeo que mostre eles dois seja vista.

-Imediatamente, décimo – fala Gokudera com um pequeno sorriso e senta-se em frente a um computador.

-Tsuna, você devia descansar – fala Yamamoto colocando a mão sobre seu ombro

-Não vou conseguir, não até que um dos dois faça algum contato.

-Você passou toda a noite em claro depois que perdemos o contato com eles, tente pelo menos comer alguma coisa. Kyoko e Haru fizeram esses lanches com tanto carinho.

Tsuna olha para a mesa vendo alguns onigiris que as meninas haviam deixado pela manhã antes de saírem. Estava exausto, estressado e preocupado, mas sabia que não conseguiria fazer nada até que Chrome, ou por algum milagre Hibari, fizesse contato.

-Daqui a pouco eu como. Quero só terminar de ver isso.

Yamamoto senta-se próximo de Gokudera ainda assistindo os noticiários. Tsuna passa a mão pelo rosto. Já fazia 14 horas desde que perderam contato com eles. Esperava, inconscientemente, que aquele cara não aparecesse pelo menos até terem estabelecido o primeiro contato, mas sabia que era pedir demais a sorte. Seu telefone toca e reconhece imediatamente o número

-Sim.

-A mídia pode enganar bem os outros, mas não um ilusionista, Sawada Tsunayoshi. – fala uma voz grave no outro lado da linha – Se algo acontecer à minha preciosa Chrome, prepare-se para a maior guerra enfrentada pela máfia.

-Entendido. – a ligação é encerrada e Tsuna põe o telefone junto do computador com um suspiro longo.

-Quem era Tsuna? – pergunta Yamamoto

-Um contato na CIA.

Aquilo não era uma completa mentira. Mas não podia dizer a eles que era Mukuro, não agora. Nem mesmo Chrome sabia disso. Se soubessem que Mukuro estava trabalhando na inteligência de uma superpotência mundial, fariam de tudo para retirá-lo de lá. Mas ele estava apenas colhendo informações. Foi por causa dele que souberam dos mísseis. Apesar de não aparentar, Mukuro estava fazendo mais bem do que mal. Mas para isso, ele teve que se afastar de todos os que conhecia.

Passa a mão pelos cabelos dando um suspiro longo. Ser o chefe da máfia era um trabalho duro.

-Boss?

Os três viram-se ao ouvir a voz de Chrome. O identificador de chamadas mostrava uma foto

-Chrome! – fala Tsuna aliviado – Onde você está?

-Ainda na Ilha de Maui. Boss sinto muito, não consegui acessar o cofre.

-Não tem problema Chrome. E o Hibari-san? Ele está com você?

-Ele está comigo Boss. Tivemos que mudar de hotel para não chamar atenção.

-Vocês estão bem?

-Encontrei o antídoto e dei a ele, mas não sei se foi a tempo. Ele está com febre e falando coisas estranhas. – ela pausa por um segundo – E se eu dei algo que o fez piorar?

-Está tudo bem Chrome, é um dos efeitos da expulsão do veneno – fala Gokudera – Aí já deve estar a noite, porque não ligaram mais cedo?

-Os comunicadores deram defeito.

-Gianini. – fala Gokudera baixo cerrando a mão em punho – Aquele técnico de meia tigela!

-E eu fiquei preocupada com a febre do Hibari-san e esperei ele melhorar um pouco antes de ligar.

-Chrome, vou mandar um time da Vongola ir buscar vocês na ilha. – fala Tsuna

-Acho melhor não boss. Assim que dei o antídoto ao Hibari-san tentei levá-lo ao aeroporto alegando que ele tinha pego uma doença tropical e precisa ir para um hospital nos Estados Unidos, mas o aeroporto estava completamente cercado pelos guardas. Tive que usar as identidades falsas criadas pelo Gokudera-san para continuar nesse hotel.

-Mantenha seu celular próximo e sempre ligado. Vou dar um jeito de tirar vocês dessa ilha – fala Tsuna com um breve sorriso

-Certo Boss. – ela desliga o telefone.

Tsuna deixa-se cair numa cadeira aliviado, a tensão das últimas horas desanuviando-se. Fecha a página da internet que falava sobre veneno de rãs usado em dardos.

-Yamamoto-kun, monte um bom time médico e vá buscar Chrome e Hibari

-Pode deixar – fala ele com um sorriso guardando um comunicador no bolso.

-E nada de parar pra surfar,seu maníaco por esportes – acrescenta Gokudera

**[Chrome – Hotel, Ilha Lanai – 8:00 P. M.]**

Guarda o celular na bola e senta-se na cadeira próxima a ela. Hibari suava devido à febre. Colocou um pano úmido sobre a testa dele para aliviar a febre, mas pouco adiantava. As vezes ele abria os olhos, mas também era raro. Preocupava-se por não poder dar nenhum remédio ou ao menos água para que ele bebesse. Encostou a mão no pescoço dele, a febre ainda estava muito alta.

Queria muito levá-lo de volta ao Q.G. onde seria cuidado por excelentes médicos e teria a companhia dos outros. Hibari segura seu pulso apertando levemente. Seu rosto estava franzido, como se estivesse sentindo dor. Devia estar alucinando de novo. Segura a mão dele com delicadeza e aperta-a entre as suas

-Fique calmo.

-Chro...me – fala ele baixo

-Estou aqui, descanse.

Ele ainda se revirava na cama, às vezes conseguia entender o que ele falava. Quase sempre eram nomes ou ameaças. Quando ele se acalmou, foi tomar um banho. Ainda sentia nojo de si mesma por ter matado aquele homem. Ela não teve escolha, era ele ou ela e Hibari, mas ainda assim sentia-se péssima por isso. Sentia falta de Mukuro, ele saberia o que dizer, conseguiria deixá-la calma.

Vestiu uma roupa confortável e voltou ao quarto de Hibari, sentando na cadeira que pusera junto à cama. Hibari agora dormia sem perturbações, na verdade ele até era bonitinho quando dormia. Repreendeu a si mesma por isso. Ele estava doente por culpa dela, não era hora de pensar nessas coisas.

**[Hibari – Quartel general da Vongola – 4:32 A. M.]**

Hibari abre os olhos, reconhecendo o teto do seu quarto. Sentia o corpo pesado e dolorido. Senta-se na cama e vê Kusakabe, o antigo vice presidente do comitê de disciplina, ao seu lado

-Kyo-san, não devia se esforçar demais. Demorou muito tempo até que se recuperasse completamente.

-Quero água.

-Um momento. – ele abre a porta e sai

Não imaginou que estaria de volta tão cedo. Sentia-se zonzo. Kusakabe voltou trazendo um copo d'água. Bebeu lentamente desfrutando o gosto.

-Kyo-san, você passou duas semanas tendo febres constantes mesmo quando demos o remédio.

-Estou nessa cama há duas semanas?

-Bom, não. Esteve em Maui por uma semana. Demorou muito para conseguir tirá-los da ilha.

-E ela?

-Chrome-san está bem. Não saia do seu lado por um momento. Acho que ela se sentia culpada pelo que aconteceu a você então ela voltou à ilha sozinha.

-Ela o que?

-Ela saiu na calada da noite, só soubemos por que havia um bilhete sobre a cama. – explica-se rapidamente – Mas ela está voltando hoje. Parece que o avião chegaria às quatro horas. – Hibari devolve a ele o copo

-Voltarei a dormir, se eu acordar vou bater em você até a morte.

-Entendido – Kusakabe sai do quarto com um sorriso de satisfação.

**[Chrome – Quartel general da Vongola – 4:51 A. M.]**

Volta sentindo cansada pelo fuso horário. Havia conseguido as provas que precisava naquela ilha. Ao menos assim não foi tudo em vão. Entra no quarto pensando apenas em dormir, mas escuta baterem a porta. Devia ser Tsuna ou Kusakabe querendo dar uma bronca nela por ter saído daquele jeito. Abre a porta e surpreende-se ao ver Hibari.

-Hi-hibari-san! – ele estava apoiado na parede, obviamente andar todo o Q.G. foi um esforço grande demais. – O que está fazendo aqui? Devia estar descansando.

-Sabe – ele inclina-se na direção dela – Até que para uma herbívora você é bem interessante.

-Hein? – ela olha-o sem saber se devia ficar zangada ou envergonhada, será que ele estava tendo alucinações de novo? – Você precisa deitar agora.

Andar todo o caminho de volta não era uma opção com ele nesse estado. Encontrou um carrinho que costumava ser usado para levar caixas e, com muito esforço verbal, colocou Hibari nele, em seguida começou a empurrar.

-Pra onde vamos?

-Para seu quarto – responde empurrando o carrinho com mais força, o cansaço tornava mais difícil concentrar-se até em algo tão simples. Pararam no meio de um corredor com outros quartos, até onde se lembrava eles estavam vagos – Ok, você vai ficar aqui mesmo enquanto eu chamo o Kusakabe-san.

Abre a porta de um dos quartos. Não tinha nenhuma mobília além de uma cama e um armário, mas estava limpo e era o suficiente por enquanto. Puxou Hibari para dentro do quarto e deixou-o sentado na cama.

-Fique aí, eu já volto. – ela vira-se pra sair mas ele segura seu pulso

-Você não está bem.

-Claro que estou. É apenas cansaço depois de horas num avião

-Devia dormir.

-É o que pretendo fazer.

-Fique aqui – ele levanta-se

-Nada disso – ela empurra-o, deixando ele sentado na cama novamente. – Você fica aqui enquanto eu vou chamar o Kusakabe-san.

-Só vou sair daqui quando você dormir.

Ela abriu a boca pra argumentar, mas lembrou-se com quem estava falando. Hibari não cederia ou aceitaria um acordo.

-Tá certo eu durmo – ela vai pro outro lado da cama e deita-se de braços cruzados, ele se deita ao lado dela, mas ainda havia distância entre eles – Agora eu vou chamar o Kusakabe-san

-Espera – ele segura o braço dela

-Hibari, eu não posso ficar.

-Só até eu dormir.

Ela suspira longamente e concorda com a cabeça. Ele não largava sua mão, exatamente como fez quando ainda estavam na ilha Lanai antes de Yamamoto chegar com uma equipe médica. Ele parecia até uma criança quando segurava sua mão daquele jeito. E o pior é que se sentia tão cansada. Talvez tirar um cochilo não fizesse mal, afinal Hibari não se mexia muito quando dormia e enquanto estiver assim ele dorme por horas a fio. Fecha os olhos para tirar um cochilo.

-Kyo-san! – levante-se assustada ao ouvir o barulho da porta abrir de repente. Hibari senta-se do seu lado olhando para a porta com ódio mortal – Me-me desculpe... Eu não sabia que vocês... Com licença. – Kusakabe sai tão rápido quanto entrou fechando a porta às pressas.

Não entendeu porque ele estava todo envergonhado daquele jeito, mas ficou claro quando viu que Hibari estava sem camisa e com os cabelos bagunçados.

-Hibari-san, porque está sem camisa? – ela corou e virou o rosto

-Fiquei com calor – fala ele e boceja – Vou dormir – ele deita-se novamente

-Seu.. seu..seu – não conseguia sequer encontrar palavras para ofendê-lo então começou a bater nele – Você faz ideia do que ele vai falar ao meu respeito por sua causa!

Hibari segura as mãos delas, e num movimento rápido, vira-a ficando por cima dela.

-Ele não vai falar nada, a não ser que eu dê permissão.

-Como assim ele não pode? – escuta Gokudera gritar no corredor e a maçaneta gira – Até parece que ele.. – Gokudera para de falar ao abrir a porta do quarto e ver a cena.

Yamamoto, que estava junto dele, quase não conteve a risada, mas Gokudera tinha a boca escancarada.

-Opa, porta errada! – fala Yamamoto com descontração e fecha a porta

-Yamamoto-san, eu posso explicar! – toda sua raiva move-se para Hibari e empurra-o, jogando o moreno para fora da cama. – Isso é tudo culpa sua!

Hibari levanta-se coçando a cabeça enquanto Chrome corre até a porta e abre-a com certo desespero.

-Yamamoto-san!Gokudera-san! Esperem!

Eles param no meio do corredor. Gokudera ainda tinha a boca estupidamente aberta, mas Yamamoto apenas sorria.

-Vocês não entendem. É que a noite o Hibari foi ao meu quarto e ele não estava bem e eu..

-Não precisa se explicar Chrome. – fala Yamamoto colocando a mão sobre sua cabeça e esfregando seus cabelos, Chrome sorriu esperançosa – Sua vida pessoal não é da nossa conta, mas é ótimo saber que você e o Hibari se dão tão bem. Mas tente dormir também, sua cara está péssima. – Yamamoto arrasta Gokudera as pressas, não dando tempo dela reagir

-Mas não é o que parece – fala ela para o nada.

Senta-se no canto do corredor entre duas caixas grandes que costumavam ficar ali. Talvez tenha ficado ali por uma hora, não sabia dizer. Ouve passos e se encolhe mais, não queria lidar com insinuações ou brincadeirinhas sobre ela e Hibari.

-Chrome – chamam, mas ela esconde o rosto – Que está fazendo aí?

-Boss – fala ela ao ver Tsuna, ele usava roupas casuais invés do tão comum terno

-Não acha que está um pouco apertado? – pergunta vendo o espaço entre as caixas

-Um pouco.

-Venha cá – ele estende a mão e ela engatinha para fora, usando a mão dele como apoio para se levantar. – Como você conseguiu entrar aí pra começo de conversa?

-Não sei, eu... Estava com tanta vergonha. – ela olhou para o lado – Você já sabe não é?

-Sobre Gokudera e Yamamoto terem visto você e Hibari hoje? É eu sei. – sentiu vontade de ficar entre as caixas de novo – Mas eu sei que foi um mal entendido.

-Sabe? – pergunta ela olhando-o com dúvida

-Hibari explicou que não estava se sentindo bem e foi procurar água, mas acabou se perdendo quando encontrou você. Ele deixou bem claro que você só estava dormindo com ele lá porque estava tão cansada que poderia ter dormido no chão.

Chrome olha-o surpresa. Hibari havia se explicado? Seria esse o início do que chamavam apocalipse?

-Mas você realmente devia dormir um pouco Chrome, está péssima. – ele passa o braço ao redor dos seus ombros – Sinceramente, há quantas horas você não dorme?

-Dois dias e meio. – ele vão andando na direção do quarto dela – Mas boss, você acreditou quando Gokudera-san falou aquilo?

-Eu fiquei bem surpreso, não vou mentir. Mas pra mim não foi algo tão mirabolante quanto pros outros. Eu realmente acho que o Hibari gosta de você, ao menos, gosta mais do que gosta da maioria das pessoas.

-Boss – fala ela depois de algum tempo andando em silêncio – o que quer dizer herbívoro?

-Costumam ser animais que comem plantas – fala Tsuna – Como vacas ou coelhos.

Parou para pensar sobre isso. Será que Hibari lhe considerava como um animal como um coelho ou uma vaca? Franziu o rosto. Isso não era algo gentil para dizer as pessoas.


End file.
